


Gabriel Keeps His Promise (And Sam Gets Some, So Everyone Wins)

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: RandomSlasher Comic-Fic Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art Inspired, Bonding, Grace Sex, M/M, RandomSlasher, Slightly Insecure Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to An Angel Always Listens, also inspired by RandomSlasher's art.  Now that Gabriel's back (complete with a body) he'd made a promise to a certain moose.  Time to keep that promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomSlasher (Randomslasher)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomslasher/gifts).



****

****

****

He hadn’t bothered to try and explain to Dean.  What was he supposed to say?  He was praying and a voice that sounded mysteriously like Gabriel responded and told him his prayer was answered?  Or that he knew that he was dying and that he wanted to make sure someone other than him was here to take care of Dean's sorry ass?

****

Sam stood up, watching the world in front of him swim.  He’d done as Gabriel had asked.  He’d made it through.  Barely.  He still felt like he had a case of walking pneumonia.  Thankfully, he hadn’t had anymore visits with the giant bath of ice cubes.  But he was far from one hundred percent.  Dean was taking special pleasure in fussing over him non-stop.  It was getting a little old.  

****

Had he imagined the whole Gabriel thing?  Had it been a weird by-product of his fever?  Taking advantage of his regrets and guilt?  Sam rubbed his forehead and sighed a little.  “Dean, I’m gonna go pass out.”  He felt Dean’s assessing look and forced a smile onto his face.  Dean seemed willing enough to let him go, so he proceeded to stumble to his room.  

****

That had to be one of the best parts of the Batcave.  Having a bed that was truly his to sink into.  Sam fell face-first onto the covers and groaned.  The groan started him up coughing and he groped for the cough medicine that Dean had picked up for him.  His fingers brushed over the bottle and he snagged it, yanking the top off, before chugging a few gulps and resealing the cap.

****

“Damnit, why does this stuff always have to taste like shit.  Or grape.  Or shitty grapes.”  Sam grumbled to himself, curling his arms under his pillow while he kicked his shoes off and left them on the side of the bed.  He knew he should get get out of his jeans.  He should totally get out of his jeans.  But the bed felt too good to move.  He was just going to have to deal when he woke up in the morning.  

****

He let his eyes close and nuzzled deeper into his pillow that didn’t smell like seedy motel and relaxed.  Maybe Gabriel had only been a by-product of high fevers and hallucination.  It wouldn’t have been the first one he had seen.  It certainly had felt the most real out of all of them.  And if that wasn’t a terrifying thought, he didn’t know what was.  He’d had enough hallucinations to last a lifetime.  Maybe even two.  

********  
  


********  
  


He shouldn’t have been surprised that Kali had gone back for his vessel.  Though she claimed it had nothing to do with sentiment, he had seen the happiness in her eyes when he had repossessed it.  He was far from his normal strength, but he was getting there.  He’d squeezed her in a quick hug before taking wing.  He had a promise to keep.  Or rather, a prayer to fulfill.

****

He had never been more glad that he had bothered to tie that small bit of Grace to Sam.  It made him much easier to find, like a tiny beacon designed for his eyes and his eyes alone.  Most importantly, it was still there, which meant Sam was still alive and hadn’t taken any unexpected trips to hell.  He should have known.  That kid always did like to surprise him.  

****

He landed inside a large central living room and took a moment to take in the surroundings.  Looked like the Winchesters had managed to find themselves a more permanent home.  About time.  They had always needed a home base besides that (admittedly gorgeous) car.  Now, to find the giant Sasquatch and reassure him that he was not insane, did not need to die and could very much make sure Dean was happy for the rest of his days.  Or something.  

****

Maybe that something even included him.  He hadn’t bothered to go back to heaven now that he had his vessel.  He didn’t care enough to.  He’d just have to make sure that Castiel was all right.  The rest of them could go screw.  

****

He walked through the (larger and far nicer than he would have expected these two to have) building, following the light of Sam’s soul.  It was brightest in the library (no surprise there), but not where it currently was.  He found the hunter laying on a bed that was big enough for his large frame, passed out and snoring softly.  Gabriel felt a smile start.  Yeah.  That kid was amazing.

****

Ah well.  He had time to kill apparently.  He flopped down into one of the chairs in the corner and put his feet up.  Might as well take the time to collect more of his Grace while he’s at it.  Gabriel closed his eyes and made himself relax.  His Grace was more scattered than ever and he wasn’t floating across the world, collecting it like he used to.  Each piece he found was stronger than the last though.  He managed to collect more until he felt Sam start to stir.  

****

Gabriel threw himself back into his vessel and stretched, trying to wait while Sam blinked himself awake.  From the quiet of the house, Dean wasn’t awake yet either.  He frowned when Sam immediately began coughing and curled up on himself.  Evidently the trials had done a number on him.  He was not dying though, he would have been able to feel that.  No.  Instead he was sick.  It weighed heavily on him.  Yet Sam’s soul was brighter than the last time it had been.  Filled with hope, something he would have thought Sam lost a long time ago.  

****

“You’re lucky I like you Sasquatch.  I don’t normally hang out with sick humans.  Or humans at all really.  You do make an excellent exception.”  Gabriel winked at Sam and watched for his reaction.  

****

Sam blinked slowly, staring at Gabriel sitting in his second-favorite reading chair.  (The first was in the library.)  He had to be dreaming.  He rubbed his eyes again and sat up in bed.  “Fuck, I must be getting worse.  Apparently I do need a doctor.  Damnit.”  The words set off another coughing fit and Sam reached for the glass of water he kept on his nightstand.  

****

Gabriel laughed and stood up from the chair.  “Hate to break it to you, but you aren’t hallucinating.  Or still sleeping.  Or whatever other excuse your brain wants to think up.  I am very much alive and standing in front of you Sammich.  I did promise to come back and harass you, after all.”  

****

His mouth dropped open and he stared at Gabriel.  “You-that wasn’t-”

****

“Wasn’t a product of your apparently excellent imagination?  Nope.  I’m definitely not rocking full-power at the moment, but I can get by.  Wanted to make sure you kept your end of the bargain.”  He walked over to where Sam was still sitting upright in the bed and sat down on the edge.  

****

“How are you here?”  

****

He grinned and winked at Sam.  He’d known that wouldn’t take long.  Though seeing sleepy-Sam, undefended and still waking up might be one of his new favorite things.  “Well, apparently Dad’s still got a thing for me.  I didn’t die, but my Grace got scattered across the entire planet.  I’ve been picking up pieces here and there, but for the most part, I haven’t been able to be me-as-you-know-me until yesterday.”  

****

Sam blinked for a moment and digested that.  “Right.  So what were you?”  

****

“How did Cas describe it?  A multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent?  If you don’t include multidimensional in that, it hits it right on the head.”  

****

“And that means what?”  

****

“Uh...”  Gabriel thought about it for a moment.  “For sake of keeping it in more human terms, I was a giant cloud of angel-Grace that couldn’t direct itself unless called that acted as a magnet for other pieces of my Grace.”  

****

“So you’ve been alive for years and didn’t think to tell us?”  Sam shouted, glaring at Gabriel.  Anger was always the best default.  When confused about how to react, resort to anger.  It was always the best and most reliable.  

****

Gabriel shrugged.  “I couldn’t see or hear for a long time.  Then I could hear, and I started hearing your prayers.”  

****

“My what?”  

****

Gabriel smiled at the wide-eyed look Sam suddenly gave him.  “You and I have a bit of history, so I could hear your prayers louder than the rest of my bros.  Like that last one, the one I responded to.”  

****

Sam swallowed, looking down at the bed.  “What else did you hear?”  

****

“Just the two around those ‘lovely’ messages you kept on your phone from Dean.  The one where Dean found you and the one where you were talking to yourself.  I am rather disappointed Dean beat me to destroying that phone-”

****

“Why?  He wasn’t saying anything that wasn’t true.”  

****

He shifted on the bed to face Sam better.  “Sam.  Look at me.”  When that didn’t get him a look, he reached out and touched Sam’s hand, smiling when wide hazel eyes snapped to his.  “Listen, because I’m only gonna say this shit once.”  

****

He took a deep breath and smiled.  “You have been dealt a shitty hand kid.  Shittier than most.  I’ve got the experience to say that, so trust me there, okay?  The simple point is that no matter what you did, you did it for the right reasons.  Do you love your brother a little too much and are you boys way too codependent for your own good?  Yeah.  But, that same bond has allowed you to do things no other human would ever consider.  Like single-handedly dragging two of my brothers into the Pit.”  

****

Sam flinched and looked down at his hands.  The memories were still there of his time in the Pit, everything Lucifer and Michael had put him through.  

****

“But never, in the course of all of this, did you, the quintessential YOU, Sam Winchester, change.  Your soul is as bright as it always has been.  Maybe a little bit more worn than it used to be.  But that pureness of intention and stupid goodness that you have always had?  That is still there.  Always will be.  That’s just you.  Got it?”  

****

“Gabriel, you don’t underst-”

****

“You don’t think I do, kiddo?”  Gabriel looked down at his hands.  “Do you realize how much Cas has gone through that I could have prevented had I been there?  Him leading the charge into hell after your brother?  The fight against Raphael?  Him releasing and being possessed by the Leviathon?  Destroying a good portion of heaven?  Killing our siblings?”  

****

Sam was quiet.  

****

“I understand better than you might think kiddo.  Believe me.  Unlike you, I abandoned my family.  I left Cas alone, with no one to look up to.  No one to help him, to guide him when he had to make tough decisions.  And I’ll...I’ll have to exist with that.  Forever.  So don’t think you’re the only one who understands that kind of pain.”  Gabriel stood up with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair.  He should never have tried to contact the kid like this.  He knew better.  

****

“Hey Gabriel?”  

****

“Yeah kiddo?”  

****

Sam fidgeted with the blanket before blurting out.  “When Dean broke my phone, did you, hug me or something?  I remember feeling better, but I-and you mentioned you were there and-”

****

Gabriel closed his eyes and let himself drift back to that moment.  He’d wrapped Sam’s soul in his Grace.  The little of it he had had at the time.  “Or something.  I wrapped your soul in my Grace.  Suppose you could equate it to a hug.”  

****

He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, staring at Gabriel’s back.  “Could you do it again?”  

****

He frowned and turned back to Sam.  “Why?”  

****

“I can feel...”  Sam frowned and tugged his fingers through his hair.  “You need it.  The hug part, or whatever.”  

****

“You need to take a longer look at the definition of need there kid.”  

****

Sam blew out a breath in frustration.  “Christ, I forgot what a dick you could be.”  

****

“How could you forget that Sammy?  I’ll have to try much harder!”  

****

“Damnit Gabriel.”  Sam growled, standing up, walking over to the archangel.  He grabbed Gabriel’s arm and looked down at him.  

****

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  “Yes Sammich?”

****

He hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around Gabriel, pulling him close to his chest.  One arm around his waist and another around his shoulders, gathering the archangel as close as he could.  He leaned down and pressed his face to Gabriel’s hair.  “Really glad you aren’t dead Gabriel.  Really, really glad.”

****

He would not melt against the stupid human who was so big and so warm and had him bundled against his chest.  He would not.  “I appreciate the sentiment.  Doubt your brother is going to share it.”  

****

“Don’t care.”  Sam mumbled, squeezing Gabriel tight.  “Do the thing.  Please Gabriel?”  

****

Gabriel knew it was going to become a problem if he couldn’t say no to this human of his.  He  closed his eyes and tangled his fingers in Sam’s shirt.  His Grace surged out and wrapped around Sam’s soul, comforting the pain and hurt it could feel.  Healing the sickness that had sunk deep into Sam’s lungs.  Easy.  He had to pull it back before he started trying to fill in the cracks of that beautiful soul.  

****

Sam sighed happily as that warm-feeling surrounded him again.  Now that he knew what it was, it was even more incredible.  Grace.  The part of Gabriel that made him, him.  His arm tightened around the angel as the warm feeling slowly faded until he could no longer feel it.  His whole body felt electrified, like he was running hot.  “Gabriel...”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

****

****

****

****

He had to get out of here before he let this reach where it was heading.  This was a bad, bad idea.  Gabriel tugged himself out of Sam’s arms, stretching with his back to Sam.  “It’ll go away soon enough kiddo.  Just ignore it.”  

****

He frowned, his eyes sweeping over Gabriel’s back as he stretched and slowly relaxed into a lazy pose.  His skin was almost buzzing.  There was something, he had to...  Sam took a step forward and touched Gabriel’s shoulder.  “What’s going on with me?”  

****

“Residual Grace, kinda hanging on you, making you feel things you normally don’t.  It’ll wear off in a bit.”  Gabriel looked over his shoulder and grinned at Sam.  His soul was glowing and reaching for him.  

****

“That isn’t right...”  Sam squeezed Gabriel’s shoulder and stepped closer again.  “Maybe makin’ me feel stuff I had before.  That sounds right.”  He closed his eyes and wrapped a hand around the angel, resting it Gabriel’s stomach.  

****

“Sam...”

****

Sam chuckled and rested his cheek against Gabriel’s hair again.  “I forgot you’re short.”  

****

Gabriel laughed and turned around in Sam’s arms, forcing the hunter to shift his position, even as one of those way-too-big-for-its-own-damn-good hands moved to rest at the small of his back.  “I am not short.  You are a giant.  There is a critical difference.”  His eyes sparkled for a moment before he placed both of his hands against Sam’s chest and pushed, sending him sprawling back onto the bed.  “But don’t forget that I can kick your ass.”  

****

He choked back a laugh and fought the surge of white hot lust that shot through him as Gabriel reminded him of exactly WHAT he was.  “Right.  Won’t forget that I’m teasing a older-than-dirt archangel.  Got it.”  

****

Gabriel stalked over to the bed and climbed onto it, then straddled Sam’s waist.  “Would you like another reminder?”  

****

“Suppose it couldn’t hurt.”  

****

He smirked and leaned down, planting his hands on either side of the Sasquatch’s face.  “I suggest putting those large hands of yours to use.”  Gabriel waited to feel one hand on his waist and the other in his hair before leaning closer.  “Good.”  

****

Sam let out a groan the second their lips touched.  Bastard teasing archangel.  Gabriel kissed like he played.  Dirty and completely focused.  Whatever he had been feeling as a result of Gabriel’s Grace was suddenly magnified by a thousand percent and he could not bring himself to let go of the angel.  

****

“Damn kid.”  Gabriel muttered, lowering himself to press against Sam, against all those delicious miles of muscles he was going to spend hours exploring.  

****

“Gabriel, please.”  

****

He chuckled and leaned down, nuzzling Sam’s collarbone.  “You’ll regret this when the Grace-boost wears off.”  The thought was enough to make his Grace cling tighter to Sam.  

****

Sam growled and bucked his hips up, rubbing against Gabriel.  “Does it feel like I’m gonna regret this?”  

****

“Kiddo...”  

****

“Don’t you kiddo me Gabriel.  Want this.  Have wanted it.  Now shut up.”  Sam ordered, sinking his fingers into Gabriel’s hips to let them slowly rock against each other.  He shifted a bit and tugged Gabriel into a different position, letting the angel rut against his thigh.

****

Gabriel hissed and pressed his hands to Sam’s shoulders.  Sam’s soul was reaching out, pulling him closer, sinking into him with all the contentment of a cat.  There was no fear.  Or anger, or hate, or anything that there probably should have been.  Just want.  Want and hope.  He rubbed slowly against Sam and leaned down for another kiss.  He could have this.  He could.

****

Sam was positive that he was going to wake up any second and all of this would have been some sort of crazy dream that he could never own up to having.  Until then though, he was going to make the most of it.

****

“Come on Gabe.  Where’s all those centuries of experience you could unleash on me?”  Sam teased, rocking his hips up again to rub against Gabriel’s hip.

****

He groaned and pressed his face to Sam’s throat.  “You don’t know what you’re asking for Sammich.”  

****

“It’d be nice if you would at least take my clothes off.”  Sam shot back, grinning at Gabriel.  “Maybe manhandle me some more.”  

****

Well, he certainly wasn’t going to give up a chance to see the Sasquatch naked, not after an invitation like that.  It was engraved.  Gabriel raised his hand and gave a loud snap, banishing their clothes to the other side of the room.  “You want me to throw you around?”  

****

Sam laughed.  “Maybe less throwing and more pinning me to the bed?  Since you can actually hold me down?”  

****

That was certainly interesting.  “You like the idea of being held down kid?”

****

“Sans ropes and chains?  Yeah, think I could get behind it.”  Sam bucked his hips up, giving a low groan at the feel of bare skin at last.  “Could get even more behind you not calling me a kid.”  

****

Gabriel laughed.  “Phenomenal cosmic being over here.  You will always be a kid to me.”  He trailed his hands up Sam’s chest, over his shoulders and to his wrists.  “I’ll leave the wrist-pinning until next time.”  He leaned close to Sam as he started to protest.  “Want to see your face when you scream for me.”  

****

Fuck.  Just.  Fuck.  Sam swallowed and nodded, staring up at Gabriel.  “Right.  Since we both seem to have decided that there will be orgasms in the near future, how about you do something?”  

****

“Sasquatch, I’m not planning on doing something, I’m going to do everything.”  He licked his lips and stared down at Sam.  “Last chance to say no, or tell me what you don’t want.”  

****

Sam squirmed and bit down another moan.  “Don’t tie me down.  That’s it.”  

****

A low chuckle left Gabriel.  “I want to know what kind of sex you’ve been having if you think that will phase me in the slightest kid.  Not to mention, I can hold you down without tying you down just fine.  But I won’t.  No need.”  He winked.  “Angel.  No gag reflex.  You can’t hurt me.  So be as rough as you want.  I’ll love every moment of it.”  

****

“Then get your mouth on me.”  Sam ordered.  “Thought about shutting you up for years.  So put that mouth of yours to good use.”  

****

Gabriel laughed, hard and with his whole body.  He leaned down to bite just above Sam’s collarbone, his hands trailing over Sam’s chest.  “Anywhere in particular you want my mouth?”  Gabriel asked, glancing up at Sam, smirking against his skin.  “Because I have to say, delicious as you are, this isn’t going to shut me up.”

****

Sam tangled his fingers into Gabriel’s hair and pressed him lower.  “Where do you think?”  

****

Golden eyes twinkled at Sam.  “I think I want to hear you say it.  Where do you want my mouth Sam?”  

****

“Seriously Gabriel?”

****

“Yep.  You’re going to say it, or I won’t go any further.”  Gabriel lowered his mouth to Sam’s breastbone, kissing lower.  “Come on.  It isn’t hard.  Tell me what you want.”  

****

He groaned, his head falling back.  “You know what I want Gabriel.”  Sam tried to push Gabriel lower again, but the angel wasn’t having any of it.  

****

“Say it.”  Gabriel ordered.  “I’ll even give you the words I want to hear.  Suck.  My.  Cock.  Gabriel.  Add a please in there if you’re feeling frisky.”  

****

Sam shivered, his hands tightening on Gabriel’s hips.  “Oh god Ga-”

****

“No.  Dad stays the hell out of this.  I am not about to start taking John Winchester’s name in vain in bed with you.  You say my name and no one else’s.”  Gabriel let his lips trail over the anti-possession tattoo before biting down on the smooth skin.  

****

Sam swallowed and forced himself to nod.  “G-Got it.”  

****

Gabriel paused, his lips above a nipple as he stared up at Sam’s face.  “Say it.”  He lowered his lips, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh, enjoying the way Sam bucked under him.  He grinned.  “Now, tell me where you want my mouth.”  

****

“Gabriel, please...”  

****

He smirked.  “You’re almost there.  Three more words kiddo.  Say them for me.”  Gabriel started to kiss lower, his hands tightening on Sam’s hips, tracing the indentation of his hip bone.  Yeah, he could spend decades appreciating this body.  But this was the only chance he would get, he had to take advantage of it while he could.  

****

Sam sucked in another breath.  He had to say it.  His whole body felt like it was burning.  The idea of those lips wrapped around his cock was more than he wanted to think about if he wanted this to last at all.  “Suck me.  Please Gabriel.”  

****

Gabriel hummed and licked his way down to Sam’s belly button.  “A for effort kiddo.  But still a failing grade.  But I’ll give you one more shot.”  He paused, raising an eyebrow as his eyes met Sam’s.  

****

“Please Gabriel,”  Sam got out the first half easily enough.  His face was turning red, he could feel it.  “Suck my cock.”  He bit down on his lip, trying to will down the blush.  

****

He pressed his face to the indent of Sam’s hipbone and let his tongue trace lower.  “Well done.  Knew you could do it.  You even managed a please.  I’ll make sure to blow your mind.”  

****

Sam was about to reply, intelligently even, when Gabriel’s lips were suddenly wrapped around his cock.  A choked moan escaped him and he tightened his fingers in Gabriel’s hair.  

****

Gabriel pulled away for a moment, looking up at the miles of golden skin.  He smirked.  “Remember.  No gag reflex.  You cannot hurt me.  Don’t hold back on me.”  He took a moment to admire the sight of Sam Winchester spread out for him before he leaned down and swallowed Sam to the root.  

****

“Fuck!  Gabriel!”  Sam swore, his back arching off the bed.  Gabriel’s hands were at his hips again, encouraging him to move, to fuck his mouth, easing him into a steady rhythm.  He tugged on Gabriel’s hair, pulling him closer.  

****

Gabriel could feel the moment that Sam decided to stop being cautious and gave himself over to what he was experiencing.  The surrender was perfect.  

****

Sam bit down on his lip, the steady suction and wet heat of Gabriel’s mouth threatening to end this far too soon.  “Gabriel, stop, I’m gonna-”

****

Gabriel let Sam’s cock fall from his lips with an obscene slurp.  “What, you afraid you can’t get it up again?  Weren’t you calling me old, earlier?  Don’t make me start the performance jokes Sammy.”  

****

“Little shit.  Finish what you started then.”  Sam sat up a fraction and licked his lips, smirking when golden eyes watched the motion.  “What was it you wanted to hear?  Get that hot mouth of yours and start sucking my cock like you mean it?”

****

Fuck.  Gabriel swallowed and stared at Sam.  The kid’s soul was brighter than any other time he had ever seen it, responding to the slow pulse of his own Grace.  “You’re gonna be the death of me.”  

****

Sam laughed.  “I already was, remember?”

****

Gabriel huffed out a laugh against the head of Sam’s cock.  “No death jokes in bed.  Bad form.  Now, before I was so rudely interrupted...”  He let his tongue lap up the precome that had beaded at the tip of Sam’s cock, savoring the taste.  

****

“Gabriel!”  

****

“Picky, picky.  Here I am, trying to make this perfect for you and-”

****

Sam tangled his fingers into Gabriel's hair and pulled those teasing lips down and over his cock. "Stop talking already Gabriel."

****

Gabriel hummed his agreement, enjoying the way the kid bucked hard, driving deeper into his mouth.  He pulled at Sam’s hips, wanting him to do what he had been earlier, fuck his mouth.  

****

“Gabriel, fuck, I’m not, damnit, gonna come, fuck!”  Sam swore, pushing his hips up and into Gabriel’s mouth, his orgasm coiling in his stomach once again.  This time he didn’t order Gabriel to stop.  He tugged harder on Gabriel’s hair, forcing him to take his cock as deep as he could.  

****

He had to hand it to Sam.  Now that he’d apparently convinced him that there was no way he could choke (being an angel did have its benefits), Sam seemed determined to fuck his throat raw.  Not that Gabriel found himself minding.  Hot as hell to watch the kid lose control like that.  Suddenly the body under him tensed, then bucked violently.  Sam shouted his name, his head falling back against the pillows.  

****

Good thing he’d sound-proofed the room before starting anything with Sam.  Gabriel swallowed him down, milking the orgasm out of Sam.  Now that that was over, the Grace-high that Sam was riding would wear off and he could spend the next few hundred years jerking off to the image of Sam Winchester losing control of himself like that.  He rolled out of the bed and stretched.  

****

“Where the hell do you think you are going?”  Sam cracked one eye open and glared at Gabriel.  He was pretty sure that half his brain cells had just been sucked out through his cock.  Now Gabriel was trying to run off?  

****

Gabriel shrugged.  “Told you.  Once the Grace finishes wearing off, you won’t want me within a thousand feet of you.”  

****

Sam fell back on the bed and groaned.  “For fuck’s sake, I can’t think about this right now.  Gabriel, I do not want you to leave.  I want you to get your ass back in bed and either fuck you, or be fucked by you.  Maybe both.”  

****

Gabriel looked over at Sam and sighed, running his fingers through his hair.  “You will.  You will.”  

****

“What?  Fuck you?  Fantastic, now get your ass over here.”  

****

If the situation had been anything else, Gabriel was pretty sure he would have started laughing.  “Not what I meant.”  

****

Fuck.  Looked like he had to do the talking first.  “Gabriel, why are you so certain I don’t want you to stay?”  

****

“You have every reason to want me gone.”  Gabriel shot back.  

****

Sam groaned and sat up, glaring at the archangel standing next to the bed.  He narrowed his eyes.  “That wasn’t what I asked.  How do you know I don’t want you here?”

****

“Mystery Spot ring a bell?”  

****

Sam took a deep breath and waited for Gabriel’s golden eyes to meet his.  “I forgive you for that.”  He watched those eyes widen in surprise and shock before the angel turned away.  

****

Gabriel paced a few steps away from the bed.  “No you don’t kid.  Stop fooling yourself.”  

****

Sam slid out of the bed and walked up behind Gabriel.  He wrapped his arms around the angel and nuzzled his hair.  Gabriel was so warm.  He held on tighter.  “You sacrificed yourself for us.  To get us out.  To get me away from Lucifer.  You chose a side when it mattered Gabriel, no matter what you did before.”  

****

Sam sucked in a slow breath.  “Am I still pissed about Mystery Spot?  And TV Land?  Hell yes.”  He felt Gabriel start to pull away and dug his fingers into the angel’s skin.  “But...”  He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy holding onto Gabriel for a moment.  “You gave me comfort when I needed it most.  You told me that I had to keep fighting, that I couldn’t die.”  

****

Sam could feel his hands starting to shake and forced himself to keep speaking.  “You said that even if I did die, you’d come after me.  Kick royal ass to do it, if I remember right.”  He smiled and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s hair.  “Even angels make mistakes.  Cas taught me that.  So, you made a mistake.  I’m moving on.  With you.”  

****

He let go of Gabriel and walked in front of him.  Sam took Gabriel’s chin and forced him to look up, to let their eyes meet again.  “I want you here,” He leaned in closer and exhaled slowly against Gabriel’s lips.  “With me,” Sam kissed Gabriel, savored the feel of their lips brushing together. “Until your high-and-mighty archangel ass gets tired of me.”  

****

Gabriel couldn’t look away from Sam.  He was beautiful.  Sam’s soul responded to his Grace almost like another angel would, sinking into and curling around him, holding him tightly.  His Grace wanted Sam, wanted to claim Sam, to belong to him.  Gabriel was tired of fighting it.  Of keeping himself back.  “And if I don’t get tired of you?”  

****  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insecure!Gabriel is my favorite Gabe. Just putting that out there. I love this so much I can't even tell you. <3 Love, love, love, love, love it. So much. So, so, so much.
> 
> Yeah. <3 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and criticisms.


	3. Chapter Three

****

****

****

****

The grin that lit up the kid should have been illegal.  Gabriel was pretty certain someone’s soul couldn’t shine through their smile, and yet Sam’s WAS.  

****

“Then you’re stuck with me.  I guess you’ll have to stay.” Sam said happily, pulling Gabriel close again.  “Now, you still sporting an impressive problem that I need to take care of?”    
  
  
Gabriel felt lust and want rush through him in a quick wave.  Fine.  If Sam wanted him that badly, he was going to take it and never look back.  “You tell me.”    
  
  
“That’s one hell of a yes.”  Sam said.  His lips curled into another grin and he buried his nose in Gabriel’s hair.  He smelled like sugar.  “Good.  Glad to hear it.  Want it.”  
  
  
Gabriel wanted to laugh.  Sam was going to be the death of him, of that he was certain.  “Last chance Sam.  Tell me to get lost, or you’re stuck with me.”    
  
  
Sam didn’t bother responding.  He dropped to his knees and looked up at Gabriel, still grinning.  His hands slowly trailed up Gabriel’s thighs.  Now that he knew the archangel wasn’t planning to fly off, he could properly enjoy the view.  The view that was going to be his for the foreseeable future.  Perfect.    
  
  
Gabriel let his fingers sink into Sam’s hair and spent a moment admiring the softness before he tugged Sam’s face closer.  “You mind?  Since you’re down there and all?”    
  
  
He chuckled against Gabriel’s skin, licking out to taste the curve of his hip.  “I told you I wanted to be tossed around earlier, remember?  If I couldn’t handle a little hair-pulling, I certainly wouldn’t enjoy that.”    
  
  
“Then stop telling me how much you like this and show me already.”  Gabriel demanded, tugging harder on Sam’s hair.  He was rewarded with a proper growl and grinned.  Oh yes.  He could spend centuries enjoying Sam and his beautiful body.    
  
  
Sam wanted to take his time, explore and devour every inch of Gabriel.  He really did.  But Gabriel wasn’t exactly making that easy.  Time for a little payback.  He might not be an archangel with no gag reflex, but his experimental phase in college was about to pay off.  

  
“I know I don’t ag-fuck!”  Gabriel groaned as Sam sealed his lips around him and sucked hard.  Fuck, was he half-vampire?    
  
  
Sam smirked and pulled off for a moment to look up at Gabriel.  “No complaining.  Shut up and enjoy.”    
  
  
It certainly wasn’t the most skillful blowjob that he had ever had.  In fact, he could think of a handful of better ones off the top of his head.  But damn, the Sasquatch was enthusiastic.  There was something to be said for that.  A lot.  Gabriel couldn’t look away.  Sam’s lips were red, shiny and sucking on him like he was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.  His hips bucked forward, causing Sam to choke and pull off for a moment.    
  
  
“Hey, I’m a little rusty at this.”  Sam grinned up at Gabriel and licked his lips.  Angelic boyfriend certainly had his benefits.  He was pretty sure Gabriel shouldn’t taste like sugar.  Either way, he couldn’t get enough of it.  Not by a long shot.  “I’ll have to make sure you are giving me plenty of practice.”    
  
  
Gabriel wanted to come back with a comment.  He did.  But Sam seemed to suck all of his coherency out through his dick.  His soul was also swimming in his Grace, drawing more and more of him in, taking every piece of him it could reach.  “Right.  Continue on.”    
  
  
It took him a few tries, but he managed to coax Gabriel into a rocking pattern, keeping his hands on the angel’s hips.  Sam knew he couldn’t keep Gabriel from moving if the angel lost control, but he supposed that was part of the risk of fooling around with an angel.    
  
  
Gabriel groaned when Sam pulled away and pressed slow, sucking kisses to the underside of his dick.  “Sam...”    
  
  
“What did I tell you about complaining Gabriel?”  Sam muttered, licking his way back to the tip.    
  
  
He gave Sam’s hair a proper tug and grinned at the glare he was given.  “Then stop teasing.”    
  
  
Sam hummed, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s hipbone.  “How about you fuck me instead?”  He stomach flipped over again as, what must have been Gabriel’s Grace, surged over and wrapped around him.  “Clearly you like the idea.”    
  
  
Gabriel ducked down (not far enough, damn tall bastard!) and kissed Sam, hard.  He could taste himself with the flavor of Sam underneath.  He remembered that he needed to let Sam breathe a little bit later than he intended, but it was worth it to see a small ring of hazel around Sam’s blown-wide pupils.  “Better plan.”    
  
  
“Yeah?”  Sam panted.  Fuck Gabriel could KISS.    
  
  
“You fuck me.  You’re recovered by now, right?”  Gabriel teased.  Sam was more than halfway there and gaining ground quickly from the looks of things.  
  
  
“Kiss me again like that and I will be.”  Sam muttered, reaching up to tug Gabriel into another kiss.  He melted against Gabriel as the angel gave him exactly what he asked for, devouring him all over again, kissing him until he thought his lungs were going to explode.    
  
  
“So here’s the deal kid-”  
  
  
“Angel-lube, right?  Insta-ready?”  Sam grinned and got to his feet, pushing Gabriel back towards the bed.  He felt better than he had in months.  Every part of him felt wrapped in Grace and he could not get enough of the feeling.    
  
  
Gabriel blinked and then laughed.  “Yes, but now you have to tell me how you know about that.”    
  
  
“Take a guess.”  
  
  
“My brother, who doesn’t understand the application of tact?”  Gabriel grinned, falling back on the bed.    
  
  
“Remind me to tell you about that conversation after this.”  Sam said.  He crawled on top of the archangel and grinned down at him.  “By the way.  Did you soundproof the room?”    
  
  
Gabriel nodded.  “Yeah kiddo, back when I first got here.  Why?”  

****

Sam grinned.  “Take it off.  I’ve had to listen to them for months now.”    
  


Gabriel stared at Sam before his face split into a wide grin.  “Dad did something right when he made you Sam, he really did.”  He pulled Sam down for another kiss.  “Your wish is my command, on one condition.”    
  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
Gabriel licked his lips, his eyes dark.  “Make me scream.”  The growl that Sam let out was enough to have him shivering in anticipation.  Yeah, that had been a good idea.  Perfect, actually.  
  
  
“So how dirty do you want me Gabriel?”  Sam said, his voice a low purr.  He licked his lips and stared down at the archangel, wondering where to start first.  In the back of his mind he could hear horns playing and he could feel Gabriel’s Grace holding onto him tighter.  “How does this work?”    
  
  
He smirked and in a blink, he was ready.  Being an angel did have its perks.  Gabriel leaned up and bit down on the lobe of Sam’s ear, watching him shudder.  “You take that, admittedly gorgeous cock and shove it inside me as far as you possibly can and make me scream.  Any questions?”    
  
  
Sam laughed and shook his head.  “Nope, that sums it up.  I’ve never had that particular piece of my anatomy called gorgeous-”  
  
  
“Clearly they were blind.”  Gabriel said, shaking his head.  He shifted, wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist and tugging him closer.  “Here’s the best part though.”    
  
  
“Better than insta-lube?”    
  
  
Gabriel burst out laughing and pulled Sam down for a kiss.  “Yes, better than the insta-lube.”  He tangled his fingers into Sam’s hair and tugged until those hazel eyes were fixed on his.  “You cannot hurt me.”  Gabriel let his tone be serious for a moment and made sure Sam was understanding him.  “I won’t settle for only a part of you Sam.  I want all of you, as hard as you can give it to me.  Don’t hold back and I will blow your mind.”    
  
  
Sam swallowed hard and stared at Gabriel.  If he hadn’t been fully hard again, that certainly would have been enough to get him there.  He shifted his hips and stared down at Gabriel, leaning down to press their foreheads together.  “You got it.”    
  
  
“Good.”  Gabriel shifted and leaned into Sam.  “Now give it to me.”  He ordered, enjoying the full body shiver that went through Sam.  Perfect.   
  
  
He let his hand trail slowly up Gabriel’s thigh and smiled at him, pulling him into place with a solid tug.  Sam gripped the base of his cock and started to press into Gabriel, tightening the hold of his other hand on the angel’s hip.    
  
  
Gabriel gasped, spreading his legs wider, his vessel shuddering.  Sam’s soul was tightening its hold, staking a claim on his Grace.  “Sam, yes, fuck.”  He swore and tried to think of something else he could say.  “Come on.  More.  Won’t break.”  Those words seemed to get through to Sam, since he sunk the rest of the way in with one solid, hard thrust.  He arched his back and groaned.  “Fuck YES!”    
  
  
“Fuck, you really don’t shut up unless there is something in your mouth shutting you up.”  Sam muttered, taking a few deep breaths.  He needed to not lose control and come the second he started moving.  The feel of everything, Gabriel around him, his Grace surging, all of it felt like too much.  “No wonder Dean can’t keep quiet.  Fuck.”  He swore again, opening his eyes to look at Gabriel.    
  
  
“Welcome to the fantastic world of angel sex.  Now, if we are done discussing your brother, I would appreciate the very thorough fucking you promised.”  Gabriel growled, rocking his hips back onto Sam.  “Come on kid.”    
  
  
Sam growled.  “Stop calling me a kid!”    
  
  
Gabriel pulled hard on Sam’s hair, tugging him into another kiss, sucking on Sam’s tongue and then his lower lip.  “Make me kiddo.”    
  
  
“Fine!”  Sam said, pulling all the way out of Gabriel’s body, before slamming back in.  He didn’t bother to wait and let Gabriel recover, he repeated the hard thrust, watching the angel arch under him.  “Since you were so insistent!”  He snarled, both of his hands yanking hard on Gabriel’s hips, pulling him down so he could sink even deeper.    
  
  
His Grace surged, threatening to burst out of his vessel as Sam finally gave up trying to have any control.  The wild abandon was addicting, and he could feel the force behind each thrust.  Sam was perfect.  Gabriel slammed their lips together again, licking his way into Sam’s mouth as he rocked into every thrust, sending Sam deeper.  Thank Dad he wasn’t human.  Gabriel pressed his hands up Sam’s chest, his palms rubbing harshly over both nipples.  Sam jerked under him, his rhythm breaking for a moment as he shuddered.    
  
  
“Oh, Gabe-fuck!”  Sam swore, staring down at the angel.  Grinning golden eyes stared at him as Gabriel did it again.  His hips bucked against his will and fuck if it didn’t feel like every nerve ending was hard-wired to his cock.  “Not gonna be able to last long if you keep that up.”  He said.  
  
  
“Then don’t.  We have time to worry about slow later.  Want you.”  Gabriel leaned up and sealed his mouth around one of the hard nubs, sucking hard.  Sam jerked under him again before he resumed fucking him in earnest.  There was no holding back now, Sam was desperate for it.  His Grace sank into Sam’s soul, filling the small cracks and holes that the past few years had worn into him.    
  
  
“G-Gabriel.”  Sam said, pressing their foreheads together.  He could feel Gabriel everywhere, surrounding him, in him, all of him pressed against every inch of him.  “Can’t-”  
  
  
He kissed his way to Sam’s other nipple, giving it the same treatment.  “Touch me Sam.”  He ordered, his voice loud in the room.    
  
  
Sam whined and braced one arm on the bed besides Gabriel’s shoulder.  He dropped the other between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Gabriel’s erection.  “Fuck, can feel you IN me.”    
  
  
“It’s my Grace.”  Gabriel panted against Sam’s skin, kissing up his neck.  “Wants you.  Every piece of you.  Body and soul.  Mine to protect and keep.”  He shuddered and rocked into Sam’s hand.  It was getting harder and hard to contain himself to his vessel.  Angelic mating was always an explosion of Grace and right now, he was on the edge of that explosion.  “Sam, I can’t-”  
  
  
He pressed his face against Gabriel’s neck.  “Want it.  More.  So good.”  Sam was becoming more frantic by the moment, his thrusts erratic as he tugged at Gabriel, eager to get them both off again.  “I’ll close my eyes.”  He promised, panting against Gabriel’s skin.  “Please Gabriel, please.”    
  
  
Gabriel moved his hands up to Sam’s hair and tugged hard, his whole body shuddering.  “Fuck, Sam, your hands.”  His vessel might have been average-sized when he first made it with Kali, but compared to Sam, he was small and Sam’s hand almost covered his dick entirely.    
  
  
Sam kept his eyes tightly closed and licked at Gabriel’s shoulder.  “Size kink later.  Come for me first.”  He ordered, managing to stroke Gabriel in counter-rhythm to his thrusts.  “Come on Gabriel.  Scream for me.”  Sam demanded.   
  
  
Well, he certainly wasn’t going to ignore an order like that.  Gabriel felt his back bow off the bed as both his orgasm and Grace curled tightly in his stomach.  He grabbed Sam’s hips and held on, rocking back against him, refusing to let go.  Sam’s soul held on, refusing to let go of him, even for this.  “Keep your eyes closed!” Gabriel gasped out as his orgasm rocked through him a scream ripped from his throat as his Grace exploding out of him.  Every light in the room surged and exploded seconds later.  His Grace washed over the room, then focused in on the only other living thing in his immediate vicinity, Sam, claiming him as his, as his mate.  
  
  
Sam felt Gabriel’s orgasm the second he tipped over the edge.  His managed one more thrust before the wave of Gabriel’s Grace crashed into him and sent him barrelling over the edge into his orgasm.  He kept his face pressed to Gabriel’s shoulder, his arm shaking with the effort of holding him up and off of the angel.  With a supreme amount of effort, he shifted himself off and onto the bed beside the angel, reaching out to wrap an arm around Gabriel.  “Mine.”    
  
  
Gabriel cuddled close to Sam, noticing that the human still had his eyes closed.  “It’s safe now.  My Grace couldn’t hurt you if I tried.  It’s half yours.”  He mumbled, pressing closer to Sam.    
  
  
“Half-mine?”    
  
  
Gabriel waved a hand and pressed his face into Sam’s shoulder again.  “Tell you later.”  He yawned.  “Wore me out.”    
  
  
Sam chuckled.  “Oh, did I?”    
  
  
Gabriel cracked an eye open and pulled back to stare into Sam’s eyes.  “Yes, yes you did, you brat.  But don’t try and tell me you aren’t tired.  I’d call bullshit.”    
  
  
“Fair enough.”  He twisted and felt white-hot pain lance from his hip.  “Shit!”  Sam swore and glanced down.  “Think I pulled something.”    
  
  
“Nah.”  Gabriel said, pressing his hand to Sam’s side, easing the pain for him immediately.  “Jus’ my claim.  You ‘n Dean both have one now.”    
  
  
Sam stared at the handprint on his hip and felt his heart stutter.  “Claim?”    
  
  
“Means you’re mine.  Mine, mine, mine.  No one else’s.”  Gabriel said, snuggling closer to Sam again.  “Talk later?  Sleep now?”    
  
  
“Angels don’t need sleep.”  Sam said.  Cas had told them often enough that he never needed to sleep.    
  
  
“Difference between needing and wanting.  I want to sleep.”  He yawned and closed his eyes.    
  
  
Sam chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriel.  “All right.  Sleep.  I’ll even be here when you wake up.”  He kissed the top of the angel’s head and closed his eyes.  Dean’s face when he realized Gabriel was back and back to stay was going to be AWESOME.  
  
  
“You bet it will be.  I’ll even take pictures for posterity.”  Gabriel murmured.    
  
  
He supposed it should have bothered him that Gabriel was reading his mind.  The things you learn to not care about when you are claimed by an archangel.  Sam smiled.  “Your Dad did something right when he made you too Gabriel.”  He said.    
  
  
Gabriel’s eyes snapped open, even as he kept still, not wanting to startle Sam.  The Sasquatch had meant it too.  He swallowed hard and squeezed Sam back.  “Thanks kiddo.”    
  
  
“Thought we agreed you’d find another nickname.”    
  
  
“I don’t know if you proved it to me yet.  I will need much more proof.  Maybe even a lifetime’s worth.”    
  
  
Sam smiled.  “I’ll get to work on that as soon as we wake up.”  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this so much, I can't even begin to tell you. I just love everything there is to love about this! <3 
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this took waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay longer than it was supposed to to be finished and to post, but I managed it, so woo! 
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
